


Big Mouth

by DevilishDaddy



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Big Mouth (Netflix), Big Mouth - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Job, Comfort/Angst, Cum holding, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Job, Implied Monster Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Peer Pressure, Somnophilia, Teenage Hormones, dub-con, fapping, jerking off, spitting, teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDaddy/pseuds/DevilishDaddy
Summary: Andrew gets some night wood and Nick can't stop staring, then his Hormone Monstress convinces him to get up close and personal with the thing. Turns out, Nick has great cocksucker lips.





	Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, and thank you for joining me for my second Big Mouth fan fiction! 
> 
> I know this one is Nick/Andrew too, but I promise I'll be changing it up the characters for the next couple of stories. I just love these two little guys so much and ship them hard. ~So hard!~ Regardless, I wanted to do a story with a little more to it this time, and I think I succeeded. You'll have to let me know what you think!

 

          Nick Birch was a good kid. He wasn’t a perfect son, a perfect student, or a perfect friend, but he liked to think that if judgement day came early that he’d be marked a decent human being. However, what he was doing felt wrong, and normally that feeling was enough to push him in the opposite direction. Sadly, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the tent his best friend, Andrew Glouberman, had pitched in his room. 

          It might have been funny, if not a bit odd, if he were looking at a literal camping tent, and no one would blame him for gawking at something that obstructive being randomly erected whilst he’d been sleeping. The other kids wouldn’t have thought anything peculiar about Nick’s behavior. They may have inquired why Nick thought Andrew had decided to wait until the room’s usual occupant was asleep before putting the camping structure up, or asked Nick if he went inside, but that would have been a different situation entirely.

          Nick wasn’t staring at a small dwelling made out of wind-resistant material. No. He was leering intently at Andrew’s crotch. 

          His curly haired companion had warned him that he had accidently spilled his soda down to his briefs, and that he’d be going commando for bed that night. Nick had offered Andrew a pair of his undies, but it was instantly clear to both boys why the idea was hilariously flawed. Nick, after all, was much smaller than Andrew all the way around. They wouldn’t have fit. 

          That meant that Andrew had to go underwearless that night, but Nick didn’t think that Andrew had planned to pop a rager in his sleep. Nick certainly hadn’t expected to be woken by the need to pee, or to roll over to find that his best friend had haphazardly kicked his blankets off so that he could sprawl freely, unhindered by the too-warm comforter. The smaller male was certain that neither of them would have thought that—in the instance all those things  _ did _ occur—Nick would just lie there, on his side, staring wide-eyed and dry-mouthed at the strain on Andrew’s night pants. 

          “What are we looking at?” Connie had manifested from seemingly nowhere and, as she whispered in Nick’s ear from behind him, his entire body jerked. 

          “Ohgh! Don’t  _ do  _ that!’ he said in a loud whisper. 

          Connie, Nick’s new hormone monstress, giggled and loosely apologised as she sat up. Her long, silky red hair whipped around as she righted herself on her hooves at the foot of Nick’s bed. Nick quickly sat up and tried to hide his erection from her, though it did little good since the junior-sized stiffy had been what had summoned the beastial beauty in the first place. Still, Nick didn’t want called out for getting excited while looking at Andrew’s ding-dong. 

          “Oh, my! Would you look at that!?” Connie gasped loudly. She put one hand over her busty chest and her other set of fingers to her lips as though her breath had just been stolen. Her eyes were on Andrew’s pop-up package, so her boy knew he’d been found out. 

          Nick’s instincts were to hush Connie, even though he knew that Andrew wouldn’t be able to see or hear her unless she allowed him to. Either way, Nick felt uncomfortable with her volume and his eyes continued to dart between Andrew’s sleeping expression and the monstress’s lewd one. 

          “Mmmnmm! Just look at that man-jerky!” She groaned and growled at the same time, a noise that admittedly didn’t help Nick’s arousal weaken. “We should pull back the wrapper and get a better look at that lollipop.” 

          Connie was a woman far wiser than most, as she was also quite a bit older than most. She was a hormone monstress, and she had seen just about everything and anything one could imagine when it came to human lust. Teenage girls were her speciality, but she knew her way around a man’s biology as well. The thing was, it wasn’t a hormone monster’s job to be all knowing. It was their duty to help see their kids through to adulthood, get them past the nasty business of sexual puberty. So, just like with any other of her division, when she focused on one of her clientele, little blockers went up in her head. These metaphoric walls went up like magic, creating some kind of structure that fit the individual she was with. Whatever they needed, that’s what she could be. Nothing more, though sometimes it did seem like she could give less than she needed to. 

          Regardless, with Nick, it was no different. She came in contact with him and suddenly she was just as horny and stupid as he was. She became the louder, pushier side of all his teenage agressions and desires. 

          In short, Nick wanted to get another look at Andrew’s dick, so Connie wanted to get a good look at it too. 

          “Pffft! No waaay!” Nick brushed off her suggestion lacklusterly, using the comedic tone that always showed up when it was clear he wanted to be peer pressured into doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He was tired, and he had a lot of blood flooding his downstairs. Neither situation left much for his logical side to work with. “I wouldn’t do  _ that _ . That would be  _ weird _ ! That’s Andrew.” Then he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest to look more serious, though the visual effect was quite the opposite. “I don’t want to see that mess.” He could taste the flavor of his own lie, and his mind quickly came up with another defense, as though he hadn’t already decided what he was going to do. “Besides, I’ve already seen it. It’s not like there’s anything new about it. I’m not, like, missing out on anything by just ignoring his boner and going back to sleep right now.”

          “Ohhhh, I don’t know,” Connie offered, licking her lips. “I think we both know it looks bigger than the last time you saw it.” She didn’t look at Nick, and that made Nick desperate to see at what she was peering at. That meant placing his gaze back onto that pointy bulge in Andrew’s pants again. 

          “You think?” he asked tentatively. 

          “ _ I~ Mean~ Look at it! _ ” His elastic band isn’t even touching his hips! There’s probably a whole damn circus parading around in there!”

          Nick’s eyes scanned the scene and he found she was telling the truth. He had noticed before, but he lied and whispered, “I hadn’t even noticed that until now.”

          “You see!?” Connie rubbed her hands together, almost like she was nervous or anxiously awaiting something. Her expression turned hungry. “Just one little peeksy-weeksy couldn’t hurt, right?”

          “Well….” Nick’s gut told him that what he was contemplating probably wasn’t the best move, but his youth kept him vulnerable to peer pressure and impulse, so he said, “Okay. But just a little. I don’t want to wake him up.”

          His hormone monstress was absolutely tickled pink. She cheered and then rushed to the other side of Andrew. She waited for her boy with fists clenched and a big smile on her lips.

          Nick carefully lowered himself to the floor and posed on his knees by Andrew’s side. He licked his lips nervously and looked between the elevated fabric and Andrew’s face. The other boy was in a deep state of sleep. Nick knew because when Andrew got really lost in sleep, his eyes always gently fluttered up a little and his mouth always parted a bit too much to normally be considered attractive, but his snoring was replaced by a horrifyingly quiet breathing that used to scare Nick. He had often checked on Andrew, thinking the boy had stopped breathing completely in his sleep. At this point in their relationship, Nick knew better. 

          “Like a little mouth-breathing angel,” Connie purred, always taking note of Andrew’s dorky position. 

          “I’m not sure I can do this,” Nick said, half hoping Connie would tell him not to go through with it while simultaneously wanting her to nag him on.

          “You can’t stop now!” she chided. “You’re so close already. Just pull back those nerdy little star-speckled pantalones and let’s see what the competition is working with!”

          “C-competition?” 

          “Sure~! I mean, that’s what this is all about, right? Finding out what Andrew’s packing so we know what kind of goals we should be setting for your shmeckle.” It was such nonsense that, even in her conditioned state near Nick, she laughed. He seemed unsure, so she used her dominatrix tone to keep him moving. “Just do it!”

          Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and turned all his focus on Andrew’s tent. It was ridiculous, but he started to wonder if there really was a tiny circus in his friend’s pants. 

          The sleeping boy didn’t so much as twitch as Nick slowly leaned over him, looped his fingers into the rim of Andrew’s trousers, and gently lifted them up. He feigned that it would be enough to just pull the pants to a greater peak so that he could tilt his head and look under the covers. He went so far as to do it, but the interior was too dark and all he saw was the pale outline of what he was certain was an erection more impressive than he might ever claim for himself. 

          “Not like that! You gotta pull them  _ all  _ the way off.” Connie whined like a tweaked out crackhead who was watching someone take their sweet time loading the rocks. She wanted more. 

          Nick needed more. 

          He took in a deep breath and, in one fell swoop, he jerked Andrew’s pants down so that his flushed cock was left bobbing in the open air. 

          “Holy shit!” Nick didn’t make a habit of cursing when he wasn’t in a certain kind of mood or a little too drunk. It was part of his whole  _ good boy _ thing, but the moment called for a little swearing. 

          “Damn!” Connie added in kind. “Heeeello, Papa!”

          “Don’t-ugh. Don’t say that.”

          “Whaat!?” Connie raised her shoulders defensively and backed up. 

          Nick thought to protest, maybe explain once again how incest wasn’t really  _ his  _ thing, but he decided against it. The thought left his head almost as soon as he pushed it to the side anyway. He looked back to Andrew’s dick and stared at it. 

          “Touch it,” Connie jeered. 

          “What? No way! I’m not gonna touch Andrew’s-”

          “You gotta touch it.” Connie said this so matter-of-factly that Nick was inclined to believe her. 

          “I don’t know…”

          “Grab hold of that fleshy septor, and  _ know _ what it is to feel like a king!”

          Connie was an incorrigible character, but Nick really liked her. 

          “It would be cool to know what a bigger one would feel like,” he mused. Then he shook his head and held up his hands. “But I’ve already done too much. And I can’t just  _ grab _ another man’s thing. Especially not Andrew’s.  _ While he’s sleeping in my room _ ? Naaah.” He paused, then looked up at Connie for guidance. “Can I?” 

          She shrugged and gave him a really uncertain look. She made a humm that mocked the answer, “I don’t know.” Then she grinned and whirled around so that she was now behind Nick, hair tickling his chin and hands on his shoulders. “But you want to, don’t you?”

          “I really kind of  _ do _ . Want to.” 

          “Then you gotta reach out with those itty bitty little baby hands of yours and wrap your nubby little digits around that thick, meaty shaft as far as they’ll go. You have to! There’s no other way to know what it might feel like.” She was over dramatic and a little insulting as usual, but it worked. Nick felt revved and ready to experiment in a very inappropriate way. 

          Connie cheered him on with sensually voiced praise in his ear as he shyly reached out his hands. 

          His left hand reached the surface of Andrew’s cock first. It was so warm and felt almost like it welcomed the touch. Nick found himself wrapping his fingers around the base of Andrew’s shaft without really considering what it was he was doing. His right hand met its partner, and Nick silently gasped. A small squeak escaped his throat and a shudder ran through his entire being. 

_           I’m gripping Andrew’s penis!  _ his brain screamed. 

          Nick’s own erection sprang to its full salute, though, that was currently nothing in comparison to the adult-sized member he was holding. 

          “How can a twelve-year-old have  _ so much _ !?” he loudly asked Connie.

          “Some boys are just  _ gifted _ ,” she moaned in adoration. 

          “Is it because he’s Jewish?” Nick asked insensitively. Connie leered at him and gave him a disbelieving and disapproving look. Nick apologised quietly and then turned his focus back on Andrew’s member. “Okay,” Nick said. “Now what?”

          “ _ How should I know _ ?” Connie practically yelled. Then she laughed when Nick looked up at her with desperate and concerned eyes. “I’m joking! I’m just kidding you, kiddo. Don’t be such a sourpuss.” Then the monstress grinned like the femme fatale she was and made obvious gestures with her hands. “You got it,” she said. “It’d be rude to leave your best friend hanging.”

          “But what if he wakes-?”

          “Shhhhhhhhh shh shh shhhhhhhh,” Connie hushed her pupil. “Less yappin’, more fappin’. Help a brother out.”

          Before Nick realized what he was doing, his hands started to work out Andrew’s cock. He was gentle and curious, feeling out the unique bumps and dips of the strange limb. It was very warm to the touch, not unlike Nick’s own prick, but Andrew’s was a handful and then some, maybe even a full five inches. It was thicker than Nick’s too, and he admitted shamelessly how the flesh felt under his palms. 

          After some teasing, groping and petting and squeezing, Nick switched to just his right hand. He started to pump Andrew’s cock. Occasionally Nick would glance up to see if Andrew was stirring, but somehow he seemed to be able to sleep right through getting manhandled for—Nick thought what must be—the first time in real life. 

          “I feel so- So bad. But not, like, bad, bad. Like, good bad!” Nick admitted aloud. 

          “You’re as naughty as they come, my little elf child. Now, put some elbow grease into it. Really let Andrew’s dick feel just what kind of nasty boy you are!”

          A tiny voice in the back of his head warned Nick to stop, but Connie’s sexy voice was louder, and he wanted more too much to care about consequences. 

          His own sack started to ache a little. His cock hadn’t grown too terribly since Connie’s arrival, but his balls had certainly dropped, and they were beginning to throb from all of the excitement. 

          “This is fun,” Nick said, his breath starting to come out in soft pants. “There’s just so much more to touch.” Then Connie and Nick took in a deep breath in unison as they simultaneously realized that Andrew’s cock had a little more to show off. 

          The looser skin that Nick had been rolling up and down Andrew’s shaft was pulled tighter as blood flooded the tissue of the length. His darker-than-Nick’s pale complexion became even more greatly contrasted as his deep red crown became a bulbous and shiny mushroom top and his trunk became so girthy that Nick could no longer close his thumb and forefinger around the dick’s center. 

          “Oooohhhh~” Nick moaned and felt a soft surge of precum push up and out of his tingling tip. A full blast threatened to break free, but Nick reached down with his left hand and gripped his own base to quell the eruption for another minute. 

          “My, oh my,” Connie said. She was suddenly dressed and speaking with the accent of a southern bell. She fanned herself with an actual folding fan with doily-trim and fluffy chick feathers. “I’ve seen my fair share of beasts in these here woods, but I swear I ain’t never seen anything quite so beastly in all my life.” Then she licked her lips and raised her fan so that only her eyes peered over the top to eye Andrew’s big stick. “But I admit to being smitten. I might like to try a nibble of that morsal if I were you, Nicky dear.” 

          Nick didn’t really care about the costume or the antics. He just stared down at the cock in his right fist and felt his own teeth gnaw gently on his lower lip. 

          Connie could feel Nick giving into his hormones. It fueled her, made her eager and passionate. It was erotic in a symbiotic way most humans couldn’t hope to understand. She could sense his desires and she knew he needed just a little more of a push. 

          “You got a pretty mouth, Nick,” Connie purred, costume and accent gone again. “A  _ big  _ ole mouth.”

          Nick’s eyes half-lidded as he contemplated weakly if he was actually going to go through with it. Undressing his best friend was one thing, touching his dick without permission was another monster entirely, but putting his mouth on another boy’s penis? Was that even a thing  _ to  _ do? 

          “Use those beautiful cocksucker lips for their god-given purpose, boy!”

          Nick’s lips parted and his eyes dilated. Inwardly, he wondered,  _ Do I really have cocksucker lips? _

          The very vivid imagery of putting his mouth around Andrew’s dick came to mind. His memory of their first kiss came rushing back too. He’d forgotten, but kissing Andrew had felt incredible. He had thought he had actually seen fireworks, but he had repressed it because—

_           Because Andrew said that he wasn’t into it. He didn’t  _ **_feel_ ** _ anything. _

          Suddenly, Nick’s heart felt heavy and his throat felt clogged. He thought he might cry. 

          “Oh my god,” he choked out. “I’m in love with Andrew.”

          “Come again, Sugar Plum?” Connie was lost. She had no idea why the fun had so suddenly shifted into something less pleasant. She looked at her charge’s face and realized that she too felt like crying now. “No, no, no,” she cooed. “What’s wrong, Dumpling? I thought we were having a good time.”

          Nick pulled his hand away from Andrew’s cock and let go of his own. He looked at his hands and felt suddenly overwhelmed with entirely opposite emotions from a moment before. Now he felt dirty and gross and sad. 

          “What’s wrong with me?” he asked in a pitiful, almost shivering tone. 

          “Nothing is wrong with you,” Connie wrapped her boy up in her hair. “Why would you think something mean like that?”

          “I’m being a creepy jerk! And-and not even a normal weirdo. I-I  _ like  _ Andrew! I only even want to touch him and stuff because-”

          Connie was impressed. It usually took boys well into their twenties to start really figuring out their own motives. Nick was a late bloomer, but he was a smart cookie. 

          The monstress hushed Nick and pulled him up into a soft hold. She brushed his hair with her fingers and held him affectionately. “Now, now, Baby Boy. There’s nothing wrong with  _ any _ of that.”

          “There’s not?” Nick glanced up at her with tears at the edges of his lower lids, ready to spill over at any time. 

          “No!” Connie said with such conviction that Nick almost took it at face value. Then she lightly bobbed her head this way and that and made a long moan that suggested she might have realized she may not have been completely accurate. “Oookay,” she started. “So maybe not everyone could appreciate what we’re doing here.” She shook it off and spoke in a determined tone. “But whoever’s ever said that there is a right way to love or one way to feel is a moron!” 

          Nick was placed down where he had been before and Connie held his chin up with one of her long nails and locked eyes with him. Nick felt a little better already, though he wasn’t sure exactly why. Nothing he had done was any more reasonable, but Connie had this way of making poor decisions seem okay. 

          “You’re  _ young _ ,” she preached. “And you’re in love with your best friend! And maybe he’s not into you.” That stung Nick. “But maybe he just doesn’t know he should be, yet.” That caught Nick’s attention and gave him hope. 

          “What do you mean?”

          “I  _ mean… _ !” Connie turned Nick’s head to face that impressive schlong again. “You’ve got yourself a golden ticket, Nick! Andrew is a pervert! If  _ anyone _ can appreciate a  _ devious act, _ it’s probably this guy!” That made a weird amount of sense. “And if you make Andrew feel good, who knows! Maybe he’ll be able to look past your halfling stature and your teeny peepee.”

          “Hey!”

          Connie raised her hands in defense and restructured her proposal. “Don’t stress about what you don’t have to impress him,” she began. Then she gave Nick a look that said she was giving him a valuable suggestion. Her tone added to the verbal nudging as well. “Use what you got. Trick him into thinking you’re the whole deal by exploiting your gift, and win him over! Impress him and take that promotion you know you deserve!”

          Connie had gotten a little off topic, but Nick felt like he understood. If Andrew woke up to an amazing orgasm given to him by Nick, maybe Andrew would realize that they should try to do a thing, or something.

          With a plan and his confidence back in place, Nick decided to go all in. “I’m gonna make you feel good, Andrew,” he whispered to his still unconscious friend. 

          Then, Nick leaned over Andrew’s hips awkwardly and almost pressed his lips to the member. He chickened out, backed up onto his heels, took a deep breath to settle his nerves, and then tried again. The second time, he moved in slower and wrapped his fingers around the needy mass. He stroked the trunk a few times, working it and himself back up. Then he took in his breath and held it in his chest as he lowered his face towards Andrew’s moistening tip. 

          He paused there so long that he had to let out the air trapped in his lungs. It rushed out over the sensitive organ, making Andrew moan and shift just a little. All the motion and noise and arousal had started taking its toll. 

          “It’s now or never,” Connie warned Nick.

_           Now or never _ , his brain echoed.

          The taste was something less overwhelming than Nick had expected. It was like dragging his tongue along the surface of Andrew’s arm after a really rough basketball game, salty from sweat and a little dirty tasting, but with a sharp tang Nick couldn’t deduce. The taste wasn’t really all that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things, though. 

          Nick’s tongue was rolling around Andrew’s glands! His top hat. His lower head. His crown! He had actually done it! He was, granted poorly from lacking any experience, lapping at another man’s sex.  _ Andrew’s sex _ , to be precise, and Nick couldn’t get over that fact!

          It made his heart race and caused blood to flood his ears and his lower abdomen. His nuts tingled and his taint clenched. His small prick twitched and his mind fell numb to the intense surge of electricity that was suddenly flowing through every nerve. In fact, the only completely coherent thought his consciousness could muster was, “I’m going to make Andrew cum and he’s going to love it! Love me.”

          Connie knew when it was time to let her charge be and let him sort things out on his own. Now was one of those times. As Maury entered the room, alarms raised by the sudden change in Andrew’s status, Connie rushed to him. Her hair became a gag in his mouth and she locked her fingers in the thick fur of his forearms. She tugged his hands to her hips and ordered him not to disrupt the boys. 

          “Nick’s got things under control. Why don’t the two of us go down to the kitchen and look and see if that sweet daddy of his picked up any  _ icy pops _ .” It was clear Maury was between protest and utteral obedience. Then Connie growled out her deal-sealing promise, “I’ll bury it somewhere warm and if you can find it before it melts I’ll let you eat it out of me.”

          There was no subtlety to her offer and Maurice was all about it. He followed her out like a love-drunk puppydog.

          Meanwhile, Nick had started getting more creative. He had begun using his tongue to feel out every inch of Andrew’s cock. 

          Despite being fairly certain that Andrew had never received head before, the sleeping boy seemed to have miraculous reserve. His cock leaked precum, to an amount that made Nick certain he hated the taste of Andrew’s jizz just as much as his own, but also that he didn’t care for some reason. Even though it was gross, he kept circling back to the tip to lap at the growing pearls of spunk that formed every few seconds. 

          “Errrughm….” Andrew moaned in his sleep as his dream about Missy slowly turned into a blurry vision of Nick’s bedroom ceiling. He waited for the feeling of red-hot, wet slurping to disappear, but the sensation only intensified as his groggy mind woke. 

          Down below, Nick had begun whimpering and panting around the big cock under his tongue. He squoze his thighs together, pinching his sack just enough to feel really good, as he let his head slowly rise, and as he ran his tongue over the surface of overheated skin. 

          When Nick rose his head up and brought his lips around Andrew’s glands, the other boy finally gave a yell and reached down. Andrew’s fingers found Nick’s hair, and they gripped instinctively as Nick teased the dick’s slit with the tip of his flicking tongue. 

          “N-Nick?!” Andrew had glanced down, but he hadn’t thought for even a second he’d find his best friend down there, with his big… soft… hot lips… just locked around…. “Oh!” Andrew’s toes and fingers curled and his hips bucked up off the ground. That had been an accident and a mistake, because the movement had forced Andrew’s cock further into Nick’s mouth. 

          Nick gagged and felt like he might puke for a moment, but he caught himself and kept his dinner in place. He tried to pull off, realizing in panic that he’d been caught, but Andrew’s fingers were still locked in Nick’s short hairs, Andrew’s knuckles grinding in Nick’s scalp. Because of that, Nick could barely move, much less escape.

          To make matters worse, Andrew was babbling like an idiot, trying to make sense of things but not having the wherewithal to let go or stop shaking. The larger of the two boys groaned hot and needy, even when he tried to speak. None of it came through to Nick, though. All he could think about was the big cock in his mouth, how he could feel it pulsing at the back of his throat, and how he desperately needed to finish what he’d started. 

_           It doesn’t seem so big in my mouth _ , Nick thought.  _ It feels kind of good. Hmm. Maybe I am a cocksucker? _

          Nick decided then that he’d see it through to the end. Despite Andrew’s startled tone, he didn’t seem in a hurry to push Nick off. Just to make sure, because the blood in his ears made listening to Andrew’s muddled words impossible, he looked up at his friend with his big, baby-blue eyes.

          Seeing Nick that way, huge lips wrapped around Andrew’s piece and huge eyes staring up at him with such longing and filthy want, Andrew completely lost it. He let his head fall back against his pillow and he raised both his hands to his face to cover his shame from sight, then his hips started flinching and Nick could feel his load coming.

          Nick latched on and started sucking on Andrew’s dick as well as he could, urging the creamy blast he’d been wanting all along. All at once, a sea of powerful-tasting spunk shot into the back of Nick’s throat, forcing him to swallow it before he could block his esophagus with his tongue. After that, the mess poured out into his oral cavern. Nick couldn’t believe how Andrew’s cock just pumped the thick, sticky fluid. After a short moment, his mouth officially filled with his BF’s jizz. 

          Nick found himself cumming in his boxers.

          Andrew moaned loudly into his hands until it was over. Nick shook like he was freezing, when just the opposite was true, and waited for them both to finish before he pulled off Andrew’s cock and sat back on his butt, his back straight, against his bed frame and mattress. 

          Andrew waited for the dream to end, but it didn’t. In fact, the longer he sat there, the more clear it became that he was awake. He glanced over to his friend and saw Nick’s cheeks bloated out and tears starting to spill down them. 

          “Oh, Nick!” Andrew said with earnest sympathy. He wobbled as he sat up. He wanted to reach out to Nick, but wasn’t sure if he should or could. 

          Nick, on the other hand, was having his own delima. He really wanted to swallow the mouthful he was holding onto, especially since the longer he held it the less possible that option seemed. He felt like, if he couldn’t swallow, he would somehow seem less impressive or  _ into it _ .

          “Spit it out, Nick!” 

          Andrew’s hands were suddenly cupped under Nick’s mouth. Embarrassed and beaten, Nick obediently opened his mouth and let the goopy mess glob out and into Andrew’s palms. There was so much spunk and saliva that the mixture ran between and over one side of his fingers.

          Nick tried to breathe and some of the jizz made a bubble in the back of his throat that popped. He felt a splash hit his lungs. It burned and he started coughing right away.

          Andrew looked at Nick with concern. He still couldn’t figure out what had just happened. It was obvious  _ what  _ had technically went down, but that didn’t really explain anything. 

          “Nick, what were you thinking? Are you  _ okay? _ ”

          Nick, spent and coming down off his high, suddenly felt like an idiot. He inwardly asked himself why he did such stupid things, and then it took everything in him to keep from crying. His defenses only lasted him until he looked up and his eyes met Andrew’s, at which point the floodgates burst and Nick started to sob like a man.

          “Nick…?” Andrew didn’t know what to do, what to think, what to say. 

          “I’m sorry, man,” Nick finally said through the tears. “I-I’m so stupid! That-That really wasn’t cool. I just- You were hard and then I was hard and I wanted to see it and then I wanted to touch it and Connie said I should and-and I did and then I wanted to make you feel good and I don’t know why and I-I understand if you-if want to go home and never talk to m-me-me again!” 

          Andrew’s head was spinning, but it seemed like he’d have to calm Nick down before he could get anything to make himself feel any better. He put his hands on Nick’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Nick!” He had Nick’s attention finally. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on but….” He paused and considered it before he spoke up again. “But I’m not mad.”

          “You-You’re not?” Nick calmed down a little and sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his shirt. Then he stared at Andrew like a puppy waiting to get its bottom smacked with a newspaper. 

          “No, Nick. I guess I’m not. I’m just confused. I was sleeping, and then you were there.” He stumbled. There seemed to be a lot of things on his mind to say and he was trying to sort out the best option. “I just want to know  _ why  _ you thought going down on your sleeping best friend was a good idea. I mean, that’s not  _ all _ , but I feel like understanding that would be the best place to start.”

          Nick thought to kiss Andrew then, telling him in a classic bad-romance kind of way why he might have thought sucking his cock had been the way to go, but instead he just lowered his gaze and wrang his hands for a moment.

          “Nick?! Come on! You put my  _ thing  _ in your  _ mouth _ ! Surely you had  _ some  _ reason.” Actually, the more awake Andrew became, the weirder it seemed.

          “I like you,” Nick mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible. 

          “What? Nick. I can’t hear you. You have to-”

          “I said I  _ like  _ you! Okay?!” Nick was suddenly screaming and Andrew was stunned. A little quieter, but probably still too loud, Nick continued. “I don’t know why, but when I decide something is a good idea, I just do it. And I thought  _ that  _ was a good idea. But I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I’m stupid and I never think properly before I just do things. Especially when it’s around people I care about.” Andrew wanted to protest a little, but Nick kept going. “And, well, you're gonna hate me for this, but I guess I have a crush on you. Maybe I have for a while? I don’t know. There was the whole thing with the kiss, and I guess I just wasn’t ready for it? And now I’ve taken your first kiss and your first, what? Handjob? Blowjob? Both?! And I’m really sorry, Andre-”

          Those baby-blues were wide and practically radiant in the dark room. It had been Andrew this time who had made the move. To silence Nick, Andrew had decided to kiss him. He’d been weirdly excited by Nick’s confession, made needier by his very recent orgasm, and he didn’t want to yell over Nick and risk hurting his feelings or waking up the rest of the house. 

          The kiss lasted a long moment, then Andrew pulled back and the two sat quietly for a while. 

          “Do you like me now?” Nick broke the silence with a timid-sounding question.

          Andrew sighed and responded, his voice carrying the bit of exasperation he felt. “I don’t know, Nick. This is all so sudden and I’m tired.” He realized how whiney and rude he sounded too late. He saw Nick’s pose sadden. Then Andrew added, more casually, “But it felt amazing.”

          That earned him Nick’s favor again. “Really?” Nick sounded adorabbly eager to hear more praise and it embarrassed Andrew. 

          “Yes,” the larger boy said. He laughed a little. “Really. But I’d like to get some sleep and maybe talk more before I go jumping into any decision making, okay?”

          “That’s fair,” Nick said. Then, smiling, he asked again, “So it really felt good?”

          “Well, I filled your mouth with semen, Nick. If that’s not a sign of a job well done, I don’t know what is.”

          The two laughed and Nick felt like he too definitely needed a good night’s sleep. They were still friends. Things just might be a little weird between them now, but after everything they had been through, it looked like they had finally found a way past at least one of their dramatic routines.

          So they both snuck into the bathroom and cleaned up. They refrained from talking much more about it, both wanting to save the conversation for tomorrow, when they’d hopefully have more wit and be able to make more informed choices. For tonight, Nick crawled back into bed and Andrew into his comfy spot on the floor. 

          “Goodnight, Andrew,” Nick offered softly. He felt a smile spread over his big lips as he heard Andrew return the statement. It meant all was well enough.

          “Goodnight, Nick. See you in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading "Big Mouth", my second Big Mouth fan fiction. 
> 
> I've got 10 more stories (at least) on the way for this fandom, so if you like my work, please hit that cute little heart and give Daddy a kudos. And don't forget to subscribe so you'll always be alerted when a new fic is posted! I've got some Jessie/Missy and Matthew/Jay on the way, so click, click, click! Haha!
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated and welcomed as well. Please, tell me what you thought about my story, and feel free to mention what you favorite pairings in Big Mouth are. I'm gonna try to do a little of everything, it's just going to take me a little time. I can only write 1k an hour! XD
> 
> Thanks again for your support, and I hope I'll see you again soon for my next post! Until then-!


End file.
